The present invention relates to an air conditioner which includes a pair of air conditioning units for front and rear seats in the vehicle in order to set the front- and rear-seat environments to corresponding desired temperatures.
Generally, there is a strong desire especially in luxury passenger cars that the front and rear seat air temperatures be controlled so as to be independently selectable. This is, however, not possible using a single air conditioning unit. Thus, conventionally, vehicles have a pair of air conditioning units, one each for the front and rear seats, which are individually controlled. However, since the front- and rear-seat environments are not isolated, the interdependent effects of the two air conditioning units will disturb their independent control functions, resulting in hunting and other unnecessary control fluctuations.
This problem could easily be avoided by providing a partition between the front and rear seats as in limosines. Such a partition allows mutually independent air conditioning for the front and rear seats, but is more expensive.